Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2r-2(6r-4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 2r {-2(}\gray{6r-4}{)} $ $ 2r {-12r+8} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {2r - 12r} + 8$ $ {-10r} + 8$ The simplified expression is $-10r+8$